White waters
by zenif
Summary: One day she finds him all alone separated from his friends will Kisara be able to help yugi or will something prevent yugi from ever finding the ones he loves? ratings may go up
1. Chapter 1

It was a moonlit night shadows running down the alley staying far away from the humans they don't understand or accept us. We have one rule in this city if you want to survive you have to stay hidden we finally stopped to take a rest and because one of us was injured. We all looked at the wolf that sat atop all of us, she was our leader well the closes thing we had to a leader I guess you could say we where a pack even if we were small we did look out for each other. She came down and walked over to the injured wolf "are you going to be able to keep going?" I walked over to the other side and sat waiting for instructions the others did the same we rarely moved on our own. She turned to us "I think we should get out of here as soon as possible, as soon as she said that we heard a gunshot it just missed the already injured wolf our leader got in front of him we all got to our leaders side growling at the human that shot at us. He was drunk we could smell the liquor on him.

The man shot again it seemed he was just firing warning shots "Get out of here you dirty mutts!" he yelled firing another shot I was getting irritated and started to growled louder "This human thinks he can take us? Well tear him to shreds!" The leader looked at me and growled I looked at her I knew what she was thinking "We don't kill needlessly if he comes any closer you and the others are free to attack but if he backs off don't go after him the man lowered his gun. "you lot are no fun he turned away to leave we didn't get at ease until he was out of sight the leader let out a sigh of relief that no one was hurt. She looked at all of us "We need to get somewhere safe so he can rest" she turned her attention back to him she looked at us "help get him on my back" we all moved him carefully not wanting to hurt him misame pushed him on the leaders back while me and the others made sure he was steady. We gave her the okay look then we were off. "Well head back to the hideout then someone needs to go out on the food run" she said through or mind links we all looked at each other. I stopped they all stopped with me the leader looked back at me "I'll go find some food while the rest of you head back I'll meet up with you at the hideout" the leader looked at everyone and then back at me "Okay but be careful if you run into trouble howl and someone will come to help you" she turned back around and took off with the other wolf's I smiled and turned in the other direction and ran off. I stopped to a walk half way down the alley way, I used my nose to try to find something to eat I eventually found a stand and designed myself as a human female. I walked over to the stand and the guy smiled at me "How can I help you?" I looked around on the grill trying to find something to snack for my friends, the man just continued to look at me after a few minutes he was starting to get annoyed. "Are you going to buy something sometimes soon or are you just wasting my time?" I didn't look at him immediately I looked up at him "I guess not there doesn't seem like you have anything that I want" I walked away from the man not long after I got down the street I heard a howl I ran to the shadows of two buildings to change into my wolf form. I ran to the howl thinking it was one of my friends I came to a stop when I saw that it was a wolf that I didn't recognize he was black with purple eyes and a yellow streak that went from the top of his head back to the tip of his tail, I looked at the wolf in front of him "pay up kid!" he said in a harsh growl as he went towards the young wolf . The black wolf backed up he looked like I was about to cry he closed his eyes thinking the worst was going to happen "HEY!" I barked they both looked at me "leave the kid alone!" he smirked at me "what are you going to do about it?" he charged at me I moved out of the way and he hit the trash behind me I pushed him in the can with my head and kicked him down the hill that I guessed he and the kid ran up. "Take that moron!" I laughed as I watched the can role I looked back to the kid "You okay?" he didn't answer hi just shook his head I felt sorry for him he was so scared he looked like a lost puppy I walked over to him "Come on, you can came with me my pack will take care of you for now" he smiled and followed me we stayed in the shadows so we wouldn't be seen by the humans. He started to slow down I turned back and noticed that he was hurt "what am I going to do" I thought to myself "I can't carry him by myself" I looked around for something I found a piece of tin and a rope I smiled to myself I got the rope and the tin I bit a hole in the tip of the tin and got the rope through it with my teeth "get on this" he looked at me like I was stupid for a minute but then did what I said I pulled on the rope he was heavier than he looked but I still had to try I climbed up the hill and turned to an abandoned barn I howled only loud enough for my pack to hear me two of them came out at first to be cautious then the rest came out. Our leader at the front she looked at me and then at the wolf on the tin that I had been dragging "I found him, another wolf was attacking him so I stepped in" Freya walked up to him knowing that she had to make sure he wasn't dangerous before letting him into the pack's barn she sniffed him for a minute then looked back at me "this boy doesn't seem like he is bad..I'll let him stay with the pack for now until we can figure something out" I smiled "thank you leader" I bowed my head in respect to her she smiled at me and walked back to the barn doors helping to hold both of them open so the others could help drag the tin inside I walked behind making sure that the food didn't fall off I worked hard to get that without being caught. A wolf waited to walk behind with me "so what did you do to the other wolf?" I looked up to see who it was it was Joey he was bigger than me, with dirty blond fur I smiled at him joey was a friend of mine "Not much" joey looked at me then stopped for a minute "Please tell me YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!" joey asked running in front of me "no I didn't kill him" I moved and continued to walk "then what did you do?" I looked at joey "he tried to attack me I moved he fell into a garbage can and I rolled him down a hill" Joey stopped for a minute before he barked up a storm laughing "you…you.." he couldn't even finish his sentence he was laughing so hard. And old grey wolf came out from the barn "Be quiet JOEY! The injured are trying to sleep!" the elder wolf scolded Joey got up and walked with me the rest of the way in the barn.

Later that night the black wolf woke up he looked around not sure where he was he looked around I watched him as I continued to sleep. He left the barn I followed after for some reason he went a little ways into the woods and found a tree to sit under. He laid there and tears started to make their way to down his checks "Oh crap he's crying" I thought to myself "turn around" my mind keep telling me but for some reason my feet moved to him. "I steeped on a twig and his head shot up to me. "what do you want?" he asked in a half irritated half sad tone I walked over to him "I just thought you would like someone to talk to is all you looked kind of down" I sat a little ways away from him to give him space so he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. He loosened up a little when he saw that I wasn't going to hurt him "I just needed to get some air" he said I smiled "You wouldn't have been crying if that is all you needed" he looked at me "I won't make you tell me what is wrong I won't push it I haven't had a fun life either kid so don't worry" I pushed some meat his way "I thought you might be hungry so I saved you some" he looked at me for a minute "thank you" he looked at the food for a minute then started to eat I looked at the moon it was a full moon this night. I closed my eyes for a minute "um…" I looked back down at the wolf "yeah?" "Um I was just wondering what your name is?" he said in a low tone to where only I would hear "My name is…well you can just call me snow" I said he smiled at me "let me guess because your fur is white?" I smiled back "yeah, now tell me what is your name?" he looked up "My name is yugi" I stared at him for a minute "that's an unusual name but it's nice anyway" I said as I looked up at the sky and back at him "So what" I started to say but he cut me off "you're wondering why I am out here Hu?" I looked at him "I am out here because I was separated from my friends and my brother " he said in a sad tone I looked at him "hey" he looked up at me "don't worry kid we will help you find your friends" our leader isn't one to leave wolfs with no were to go" I walked over a little closer to him my brother looks a lot like me, oh and there is one more wolf that looks like me but he is bigger and his eyes are more red he looked down at the ground like he was going to cry I felt so bad for him "that..Friend means a lot to you Hu?" he shook his head I moved over to him "look don't worry kid like I said we will help you find your friends, I promise" he looked at me and smiled "thank you" I smiled "now come on we need to get back inside you will need your strength he smiled and followed me back inside the barn.

Me: . ugh! There

Yugi: yay! I'm back

Me: yep ^_^ I wanted to do another story with you in it though I am going to try to do another chap, for the others I'm working on to

Yugi: I'll help *starts to write*….Ouch!" paper cut!

Me: Okay that's enough


	2. Chapter 2

The light of day came in the barn from the cracks in the old wood I opened my eyes reluctantly looking around trying to get my eyes to get us to the light. I noticed that the pack had already left I went outside and found joey sitting in the grass I walked over to him he looked up at me and smiled "well looks like sleeping beauty is up" he said with a smirk still on his face "good morning, where is everyone else?" Joey got up "they all headed out already, the leader let you sleep but told me to stay behind to tell you that once you woke up to start the lookout" I looked at him with a confused look "why would Freya want to do a round?" joey stopped and looked back at me "because she thinks that the wolf that attacked yugi might still be around here somewhere so she didn't want to take any chances I walked up to joey "Okay lets go I guess" Joey took off in one direction and I took the other I was to patrol the woods surrounding the area today. I ran through the woods enjoying the wind on my face I speed up to feel it more in my fur not wanting to lose the moment. I stopped in alarm at the smell of blood. I ran in a new direction moving as fast I could following my nose to the spot. My eyes widened it was another wolf this one was bigger than yugi but his eyes where a different color just slightly but it was enough to make me think that it was one of yugi's friends the brown wolf attacked again I jumped in and attacked him he howled in pain as my teeth sank into his back. He stumbled backwards as I jumped off and landed in front of the hurt wolf, "who are you?" he asked I turned to him "don't worry I am a friend" I turned my attention back to the other wolf in time to be thrown back I hit a tree but got up as soon as I saw he was going to him again I attacked with my claws slashing one of his eyes. He bit me on my nose and jumped back the injured wolf looked at me "run!" I turned around "I'm not leaving you here like this!" "there is no reason for us both to die…At least I'll get to see yugi again" he said in a hush tone as he closed his eyes the brow wolf attacked again I jumped in front just in time to get knocked into the tree behind him he pushed the injured wolf in front of me into a nearby tree. I growled enraged that he did that I got up.

The wolf smiled "you can't win!" he lunged at me again I closed my eyes fearing that this was the end for me then I heard a howl of pain I looked up and Freya was in front of me. "How dare you attack someone in my pack!" Freya attacked ferociously not giving the wolf and inch to move. Not long after Freya got there the others where there I looked at the unconscious wolf then I looked back at Freya she was enraged there was one thing she could not stand it was when someone attacked one of us meaning to kill us, she was very protective of her pack I looked behind me to see Joey and Yugi running up to me "Are you okay?" I smiled "I'm fine" I said as I got up I looked at yugi he seemed to freeze when he looked at the other wolf the one I was trying to defend HEBA!" he ran to him worried that he was already dead I looked back at Freya she was still fighting I walked over to yugi and his friend yugi was crying his tears fell on the wolfs face I looked down as he started to open his eyes "Yugi look!" I said in a happy tone yugi looked at him he was face to face with the wolf "Hey!" the wolf said happily as he forced himself up he looked a lot like yugi identical he looked at me "thank you for helping me" I smiled "hey don't worry about it" Everyone stopped and looked at Freya the bigger wolf had thrown her she was down Joey tried to help but he got thrown aside Freya looked up into the eyes of the brown wolf "it's over!" he said as he prepared for the final blow Heba jumped up and attacked the wolf sending him backwards he snarled at him. "I might be injured but I can still fight" Heba said as he lunged at him Freya got to her feet and attacked again me and yugi help out soon all of us where behind Freya and Heba. The wolf soon gave up being outnumbered and hurt he knew he couldn't win the fight.

He ran off some of the pack tried to go after them but Freya stopped them "he is too much for you alone" she said we all headed back to the barn to rest we meet up with the others there. They were all worried about us especially when they noticed that Freya was injured not many wolfs had the skill to do that we were walking up my vision was getting worse Joey stopped and looked at me "hey you don't" before he could finish I blacked out "the last thing I heard was Freya screaming to get the elder.

I woke up hours later, Heba and Yugi were asleep on both sides of me I smiled and closed my eyes again drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up early Freya was still worried about me and Heba so she told us to stay at the barn and rest. I couldn't sleep but I stayed in the barn and close to Heba I looked back at him when everyone was gone "Sorry about yesterday" he said I looked at him funny "what do you mean? You have nothing to apologies for it wasn't your fault" he came over to the door where I was "I was so glad to see yugi was okay. I looked at him "who are you to yugi?" "I am his brother" I was shocked "so that is why you two look so much alike "yeah, I was wondering where you find yugi?" I looked at him "I found him one day when it was my turn to get the food for the pack he was being attacked by a wolf it was similar to the events today but no one really got seriously hurt that day I just moved and he fell into a trash can so I rolled him down the hill behind yugi. Heba laughed "You rolled him down a hill in a trash can" he laughed harder I started to laugh with him "Yeah it was fun to watch" Heba looked at the sky "I hope that Atem, and Yami are alright" I looked at him "who are they?" Heba looked at me "I'll tell you but you can't tell yugi that I told you he gets kind of embarrassed" I agreed "Atem and Yami are my and yugi's well boyfriends if you want to be technical about it" I was shocked again Heba looked at my expression and busted out barking "Your surprised I take it" I unfroze "yeah just a little he smiled.

We stayed at the entrance of the barn waiting for the others to return from their patrol we were getting bored. Until we saw one of them coming it was Freya and yugi they ran to the entrance to meet us "Are you two okay now" Freya asked as she looked over us "we are fine" Heba assured her. When she was sure we all went into the barn and waited for the others not long after everyone was back we were eating Freya looked at Heba "If you don't mind me asking how you and yugi get separated? Heba looked at yugi then looked at Freya he chewed the meat he had in his mouth to he could talk "Do you remember the wolf from yesterday?" he asked we all listened in "as you know wolfs have been appearing more in this area, well there is a pack that is after certain wolfs Me, Yugi, and two others were being hunted by this pack one night when we stopped to rest in a town we were attacked but we got separated because we panicked there where to many of them for us to take on we had to run but we ended up running in different directions" he looked at me "you remember the wolf that was attacking yugi when you found him?" I shook my head he looked back at Freya "I believe that the wolf's that where attacking us where two that are in that pack" Freya got up and sat on the wooden box at the front of the barn all of us stopped eating and listened to her. "Listen everyone if that is the case we have to find their other friends before it is too late, I don't know what this pack wants but if they want a fight we will give them a fight!" Freya said as she looked at Heba and Yugi "we won't allow them to hurt you" Joey and the rest of the pack barked "I agree with Freya" Yugi looked at me I smiled "don't worry yugi everything will be okay" he smiled and went back to listening to Freya. We spent most of the night listening to Freya's plan on patrol tomorrow she said that it was too dangerous for us to patrol alone she said that we should have at least one other go in pairs of two. The paring were Heba, and Yugi Freya, and Joey, Me, and Seto, the elder and marik, Bakura, and Ryo we all agreed and went to bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be a full day.

The next day we were up before the crack of dawn Freya and Joey had already left to do their part of the patrol me and Seto set out "We have the city don't we?" he asked "Yeah" we walked around trying to stay out of the human's way and on dirt roads we circled around the entire city not really noticing much of anything. We decided to go into the woods and take a look we went around eventually we ran into the elder and marik "Found anything?" marik asked I looked at him "No not yet I think they are hiding preparing for their next move" Marik agreed we all continued the search together Seto got stuck carrying the elder because he was getting tired. Seto didn't really mind he and the elder where good friends.

Me and Marik went ahead a little to try to find something Marik ran to the edge of a hill and looked down there was a tiny stream below "hey let's check over here!" he called I turned around and started to walk over to him he leaned over more trying to find a good place to slide down "Be careful or you will fall" I told him "No I won't" he said as he continued to steep along looking for a good spot all of a sudden the ground under him fell and marik went down . Me and Seto ran over to him "Are you okay?" we asked Marik was just laughing "I want to do that again!" he barked loudly me and seto looked at each other and then back at him "you are so weird sometimes!" I said as I slid down to meet him I looked back up to seto "We'll bark if we find anything Seto understood and went back to the elder who was resting under the shade of a tree.

Me and Marik followed up the stream we walked through a little cave we came upon but there was nothing there so we continued to search "I am beginning to think that this not going to work" he said as we continued to walk I stopped when I heard a howl it was Freya she was telling us to come back for the day. "Finally" said marik as we made our way back I looked at him "normally you love the chance for a fight why are you so down now?" he looked at me "Well, we didn't get a lot done today even thought we got to go out a little further than normal it still was in vain considering we didn't find much of anything on the wolf's that we are after" we continued to walk I looked at him "I'm sure we will find something sometimes you just have to be patient about these things it's not like they are going to keep showing up for us" marik smiled "I wish they would then I could kick their ass and show them who is the better wolf" I sigh "You are too much sometimes you know that" I laugh we came back to seto and the elder "about time you two got back" seto said as he looked at us "Freya" marik stopped him "yeah, yeah we heard her you know" seto turned around and started to walk in front of us we were in no rush to get back it was kind of nice to be out of the barn this long and out of the city we loved to play in the woods marik would always run off and leave me when I was little to teach me how to track I always thought it was kind of mean. There were even times when Freya would have to come get me because I would get so lost when I was little.

Freya was like a mother and big sister to most of us in the pack she was the main one that keep us all together. I looked up it was getting dark fast we had to hurry and make it back before it got to late the temperature is uneven around here it could be warm one minute and cold the next. That was something that the elder didn't need to be out in. We speed up in no time we were at the barn once inside seto set the elder down so he could go over to his hay and lay down. It was hard for him being so old and all but his was one of the wises wolf's in the pack.

Freya looked at everyone "anyone find anything?" everyone shook their heads in disappointment no one had found anything that would lead us to the pack or yugi and heba's friends. Yugi came over to me and laid down "I'm sorry we didn't find anything today yugi" I said as I looked at him he just smiled "it's okay we all tried out best maybe we will find something tomorrow but right now I am going to sleep I am bushed" I smiled "goodnight yugi" "goodnight " yugi said before we both passed out from exhaustion.

Me: well I got two chaps, done in one night YAY!

Yugi: Cause you don't have any homework

Me: . oh shut up!

Yugi: when are Yami and Atem going to come in?

Me: Soon don't worry it will be soon


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and everyone was gone except the elder he was sitting in his hay watching me sleep. He smiled "I didn't think you would ever wake up little one" he came over to me "Freya sent everyone out on patrol again, she said that you should go to once you get up." I smiled "Thank you elder" I ran out the doors of the barn and into town I used my human disguise in places I had to if people knew about us they would flip not most people are kind to my kind. The shoot and kill us, mount us or stuff us like we are some kind of trophy.

I walked along the streets trying to stay out of the human's way. I finally decided to go into the forest so I didn't have to worry about them not many would travel that far away from town for fear of getting attacked by a wild animal. I walked along until I found a stream I stopped to take a drink I looked out at the water and noticed a reflection I looked up and saw a wolf on the other side of the stream he looked at me for a minute before taking off I tried to follow him but he was to fast I lost track of him fast. I found myself looking around I sniffed the air; this was not a familiar place. I walked around making mental notes of this and that remembering little details about each place that I passed on my way back.

My ears lifted at a sound I jumped up into a tree and climbed almost halfway up to get a better view of my surroundings. I looking it was yugi that wolf was back from before I ran down from the tree heading in his direction I got there just in time to save yugi from getting bit in the neck. The wolf looked at me "You again!" he snarled "you have interfered with our plans for the last time" he lunged at me I easily dogged him he was not one of the better fighters in his pack I could tell that he lunged at me again I jumped to a tree and used my legs to launch myself and knock him backwards his back hit a tree and he whimpered in pain "Had enough MUTT!" I growled getting in front of yugi not willing to take my eyes off of him "You'll pay!" he said as he attacked me again Yugi got up off the ground at this point he was trying to stay out of the way of the fight. We fought back and forth he wasn't that good of a fighter but he refused to stay down. "I moved fast in the trees Freya tough me most of what I know about fighting the stuff she didn't teach me marik and seto did he was getting annoyed he closed his eyes and listened he smiled for a moment "now we have you!" I was confused there was only one I tried to listen to get out of the way of the other one but it was too late he had my back he sank his fangs into me I let out a painful howl "WHITE! I heard yugi screamed I feel out of the tree yugi ran to me "get up white! Plz get up!" yugi started to cry the other wolfs started to laugh at him "poor baby doesn't have his friend to back him up!" the big black one lunged at yugi I forced myself up and forced him back yugi was still crying I looked at my feet I was bleeding badly but I couldn't let them hurt yugi I growled at them trying to scare them into leaving but I was hurt and they knew that I was bluffing so it didn't do me much good. One attacked me again I was fighting him off the other tried to get me but yugi ran out and took the hit. "YUGI!" I screamed as yugi got thrown into a tree "your done little girl!" said the wolf's as they attacked me I ran in front of yugi protecting him the one of the wolfs bit my leg holding me so I couldn't run while the other keep beating me in the face "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard a voice say I looked up it was Joey.

Joey lunged at them marik was behind me he got the other one off of me they both keep the wolfs busy marik looked back at me and yugi "Yugi get her out of here she can't fight right now!" said marik yugi was scared but he did was marik told him the black wolf tried to get us but Joey got in the way "your not getting past me that easy!" he lunged at him again Me and yugi got as far away from them as we could get we stopped at a stream yugi watched as I feel to the ground he wanted to start crying again I looked up at him "don't worry yugi, I'll be okay" he looked at me "but your bleeding a lot and I can't carry you your too big for me" I looked at him seriously as I could "yugi!" I said I got yugi to snap out of his fit "go find Freya tell her what has happened and bring her here with the others so they can help Joey and marik. Yugi didn't want to leave but I promised that I would be okay shortly after yugi left I laid near the edge of the stream trying to get a drink. "I don't know if I can make it this time" I thought I watched as more of my blood spilled out of me My vision started to get blurry but I knew that I couldn't pass out or I could fall into the stream and drown.

I looked at the sky then back at the water this time I noticed something it was a reflection I looked up it was the same wolf as before. He looked at me and jumped over the stream "I'll help you" he said I couldn't argue I just let him do what he had to he started to lick my wound clean I winced in pain he stopped for a minute and them keep going once my wound was clean he put some leaves on in and pushed it against the wound "this will sting he told me" he was right it hurt like crazy I wanted to slash at him to take it off but I didn't if there is one thing Freya always taught me it was that you can't act that way to the ones that are trying to help you even if you are in pain it will be worse if you don't do something about it. I looked up at the wolf "you look like someone I know..Yugi" he stopped and looked at me "how do you know that name?" "He is one of my friends he went to get help who are you?" "You know where yugi is? Oh that is great he is alive!" the wolf was excited at the news I was still confused "who are you?" he stopped hopping around "I'm Yami" he said my eyes widened" your Yami?" he looked at me "you've heard of me?" I shook my head "yeah Heba told me a little about you" Yami smiled more "Heba is alive to?" I shook my head he smiled again he looked over there where wolf's coming one lashed out at him I knew it was Freya "who are you!" she asked I looked at Freya "don't worry he didn't hurt me he was trying to help me" Freya looked at me and calmed down yugi came up he was out of breath from running to get Freya and everyone he looked up "are you okay?" he asked me I smiled "I'm fine I have your friend to thank for that yugi was confused for a minute until he looked beside me and saw him. Yugi's eyes sparkled he was so happy he jumped over the stream and jumped on the wolf causing him to fall over. "It's good to see you to yugi" Yami said yugi got up so Yami could Freya looked at me confused "that is one of yugi's friends" Freya's expression changed she turned to Yami "I'm sorry I attacked you" she said as she bowed her head the rest of them bowed to Yami as the leader did Yami started to get embarrassed "it's nothing really don't worry about it you where only trying to protect your friend" Freya looked over at me "who did this to you" I looked at her "it was one of the wolf's from the pack that Heba was telling us about I think.

Freya carried me back to the barn to the elder when we got in he treated my wounds "you have to stop doing this to yourself you can take on two fully grown wolf's by yourself you have your limits" said the elder. I looked at him and smiled "leader always says don't leave a friend behind I couldn't just let them tear yugi apart" I looked over to yugi he was fast asleep cuddled up against Yami I smiled I was glad that yugi had found another one of his friends "from what Heba told me there is only one more that we need to find" I thought to myself "we have to find this Atem, then all of them can be back together" I soon let sleep take me my body was exhausted from all of the fighting today the elder was right about one thing I did overdo it I always do because I want to protect my friends" that is what Freya would have done." I thought to myself as I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning before the rest of my pack. I got up and went outside I decided that I would need some fresh air after everything I walk a little ways away from the barn it was nice to be up this early it wasn't too hot or too cold it was just the right temperature I looked around "Something is weird" I thought as I walked forward a little I came up on a wolf laying in the grass under a tree he looked up at me and growled I could tell he had been in a fight I stepped back "I'm not going to hurt you" I said in a calm voice he must have believed me because he believed me and looked at me for a minute before looking behind his self "Their here" I looked up it was the same wolfs "Oh come on!" I screamed louder than I expected Freya was at my side in a second I was surprised I thought she was asleep with everyone else. Then again she wasn't one to sleep the morning away.

I looked back at the wolf's that came at us they stopped "listen "one of them started to say "we don't have any problems with you we just want him and his friend's if you give them to us peacefully we will have no reason to attack you or your pack" Freya didn't move "I am not going to give them to you" the wolf sighed "I was hoping that we could avoid this violence Freya smiled she raised her head and howled I understood what she was saying she was calling the others in a second everyone was outside joey and marik stood beside Freya ready to defend our friends the wolfs got ready to strike the black wolf asked again "Will you give them to us" Freya didn't bother to answer she just growled louder letting them know that she was not going to back down Just then , and heba came out of the barn all of them were shocked at what they were seeing they looked at the injured wolf on the ground heba ran to him "Atem!" he cried with happiness the wolf looked at him "So you all did make it" he said with a smile on his face I looked at them "go figure it was one of their friends, I wonder what these wolf's want with them doesn't seem to me that they are going to give up on their hunt but Freya will put them in their place" I smiled at the thought the brown wolf looked at me and smiled "you won't get away this time he got ready to attack Freya got in front of me "you will go through me before you ever lay a paw on her!" she lunged at him which gave the signal to attack for the rest of us it wasn't a long fight they gave up quick being they were outnumbered they ran off. I looked back down at heba and atem "they are more trouble than what they are worth sometimes" I thought to myself as I smiled "but I am glad that yugi's friends are all safe.

Me: well there is another chap done.

Yugi: . finally!

Me: yeah, sorry I brought them all back a little early but I did do that for a reason not going to tell

Yugi: . I don't trust that grin

Me: noting bad…Well nothing really bad….Well no one is going to die

Yugi: People who are reading this I would advise you to run!

Me: *chases yugi*

Yugi: HELP!!


	4. Chapter 4

When Freya was sure that they wouldn't come back she turned to the wolf that I had found. "Who are you?" she asked he got up "I'm Yami" he turned to yugi, heba, and atem and smiled they all ran to him happy that he was alive I smiled Yami looked at me and smiled. Freya looked around "well I'm glad that you are all safe, but I don't think this is going to be the last we see of them depending on how far their pack is we might have to fight again today" Joey laughed "let them come back well kick their asses again and again" I snickered at joey with his grin on his face seto sighed "I can't believe I like you" he thought to himself.

"Well we should do our morning routine" Freya said as she got ready to go "We will split into teams again "Joey, and Seto you are with me atem, and Yami then marik and heba and yugi, and kisara " none of us argued we just went with what we were told and took off me and yugi had the city today so we had to be in our human disguises we walked along the roads trying to just leave everyone alone I looked at yugi he looked really nervous "You don't like them do you?" he hung onto my shirt "No, there was an incident but I'll tell about that some other time" I smiled "Don't worry they won't hurt you as long as I am here" Yugi looked at me "that reminds me you are hurt are you sure you are okay to be on petrol?" he asked worried as he looked at my leg "I'm fine, It hurts a little but as long as I can walk I can help out with this that is why Freya gave us the city not many wolf's will come around here because they can't stand the humans" yugi smiled and continued to follow me down the streets and back alleys.

"There really isn't anything" yugi said as we continued to walk through an ally I stopped yugi looked at my face. "What's wrong?" I looked at him "Did you hear something Yugi looked at me confused we stood there for a minute then the sound came again it was a howl I knew who it was it was Joey me and yugi changed and raced down the alley as fast as we could "do you think it's them again" yugi asked as we ran "I don't know but we will find out" we ran faster out of the alley and the city to the woods yugi beside me. The howl got louder as we got closer. We stopped to find Joey, Freya, and seto Joey was hopping around me and yugi looked at each other then at them Freya was laughing and seto was shaking his head with the I really can't believe I like you look on his face I looked at Joey "what happened?" Freya stopped laughing "Joey messed with a porky pine and well the wounds explain everything" she started to snicker again yugi couldn't help but to snicker at Joey "It's not funny you guys now help me!" Freya walked over to Joey "stand still" joey did as he was told Freya grabbed one of the pricks with her teeth and yanked it out "OUCH!" joey screamed he moved away from Freya "come on don't be a baby" Freya said as she moved over to Joey Joey closed his eyes yelping ever time Freya pulled one out "This will teach you not to mess with one again" she said as she pulled out the last one.

Me and yugi sat under a tree for shade Freya looked at us when she was done "did you find anything?" we shook our heads "then you can stay with us" Freya said we followed them on the rest of their trail we soon meet up with the rest of the pack no one had seen or heard anything on the wolf's at least that meant that we could rest easy tonight knowing that we were not in danger of them. At least for tonight I looked over at yugi he was trying not to doze off Freya lead us back to the hideout everyone was exhausted from today. "Those wolf's are strange" said marik Freya looked at him "I mean as many times as they have come after one of us I would have thought that they were around here somewhere but I couldn't find a scent I just find it odd that they can find us but we can't find them" Freya just looked ahead "there is nothing we can do for now the best thing for us to do is go back and get some rest we made our way up to the barn Freya stopped and looked at the door we looked at her with confusion at first until we looked the door had been broken off Freya ran inside. We followed we were all in shook at what we found, the wolfs we where after had been there we searched around I went over to the ladder and climbed up to the second floor looking around I saw a figure I wasn't sure that it was I squinted my eyes to see better "AHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my voice "what's wrong?!" Freya asked alarmed the I didn't answer I just stood there in shook at what I was seeing in front of me tears started to run down the side of my face I could feel the fur on my back standing up straight Freya and the others made their way up they were all as paralyzed at what was in front of us. I clinched my teeth and walked over to the figure the light got through the crack in the roof to it was gramps the elder he was hurt very bad bleeding horribly all over the hay that he was laying on "THEY DID THIS" Joey yelled he jumped off and ran out the door, Freya was beyond furious she jumped to the door and turned to us "They will not get away with this we will find them…And kill one of their own!" Freya was gone Atem, Yugi, Heba, and Yami walked over to me when everyone had made their way out. "Don't worry" yugi said "they'll pay for this!" Atem growled "Yami came over to me "Don't worry, they will get what is coming to them" I ran out the door ignoring my injured leg "they are going to pay for this!" I thought to myself.

Me and the others ran through the wood as fast as we could yugi was at my side atem and heba were behind us and Yami was at my other side Yugi could tell how much I was hurting right now. "Don't worry about me" I said to yugi as I looked ahead we stopped near a field "Something isn't right" said atem as he sniffed the air for a scent "I smell it too" said Yami me and yugi walked ahead. YUIGI! KISARA!" atem called we ran back we were surrounded "You dirty!" Yami started but one of the wolfs attacked him yami wasn't a push over he blocked him easily. "Maybe what happened will teach you a lesson!" the wolf's cleared the way for their leader the big black wolf "I will ask only one more time give them to us!" I stood between atem and yami "you'll have to kill me first" I said as I got ready to attack I knew we were outnumbered but we didn't have a choice. "Fine, I was really hoping it wouldn't end this way you, and Freya are such beautiful wolf's" the others started to snicker I growled loudly then howled "There is now way Freya would give into you and neither will I" The attack started it was ten on 4 atem and yami had four on them in all yugi had two on him I snapped at the leader he lashed out at me with his claws I barley dogged I attacked again I scratched his left eyes. He howled in pain and attacked me again he bit my bad leg I let out a cry of pain. Yugi knocked him off my leg and got him in the back the leader turned around and knocked yugi off sending him flying yami ran to get yugi atem got in front of me "You'll all die!" he attacked us again Atem stood his ground Heba came to back him up we thought it was over "Leave them alone!" I turned around Freya jumped up and slashed him in the right eye he howled in pain Joey and marik ran up to us with Kiba and the others. Joey looked down at me and saw my leg "you okay?" I smiled and stood up "I'm fine" I turned back and attacked one of them yugi and atem where watching my back as heba helped Freya take on the leader. He growled "Come on!" said joey as he attacked again "you'll pay for what you did!" freya attacked him again not letting up heba had her back one of the wolf's tried to get heba from behind atem knocked him away "thanks" heba smiled at atem atem smirked. I took down the wolf that me and yugi were fighting he ran off. Then we helped heba and atem joey and marik where teamed up Yami was helping kiba. The wolf's backed off Freya was still attacking the leader, she wasn't going to give him an inch he got her off him and ran "This isn't the last you have seen of us!" he said as he ran with the others we were tired Freya turned to everyone "Let's go home" we followed her back to the barn when we got there the elder was laying in the hay with Melody. Freya walked over to them "is he going to be okay?" she asked Melody looked at her and smiled "yes, he just needs rest he should be fine if we would have come any later he would have died from blood loss but I got the wound to stop in time so he should be fine, a little sore and moody when he wakes up but otherwise fine. Freya smiled "I'm glad to hear that.

I hobbled over to my patch of hay and laid down "having a hurt leg sucks!" I thought to myself Yugi came over to me "are you going to be okay?" I looked up at him and smiled "I'll be fine, been hurt a lot worse I'm just glad gramps is okay" I looked over at the old wolf and smiled he had done so much for all of us over the years. I looked back at yugi he looked worried "What if they come back?" I smiled and looked up "If they come back they won't get away" yugi laid down next to me Yami, Atem, and heba walked over and sleep near us. "I hope tomorrow is as fun as today was" said Atem with a smile me heba and yugi stared at him "are you nuts!" we all said in unison Yami just shook his head "That was a horrible thing to say!" Heba snapped Atem grinned "what can I say I'm not forgiving" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Freya she was asleep already it had been a hard day for everyone. "You okay?" yugi asked I looked back "I'm fine. Really" Yugi smiled and closed his eyes I smiled back "well I'm going to sleep goodnight" said atem as he laid down next to heba while yami took his place next to yugi. I let my eyes close "I'm glad everything worked out today" I thought as I drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

I was running in the dark I looked around for my friends but no one was there I just keep running with no end to the darkness it seemed like I was trapped. I ran faster trying to get out of where ever I was I tried over something but I couldn't tell what it was. I sniffed trying to get a scent just then it hit me but I couldn't believe it this smell was yugi. I smiled to myself I finally found someone. "hey yugi? Yugi wake up it's me come on we have to find the others" I stopped for a minute and circled around him "yugi this isn't funny wake up!" I started to get frantic "yugi come on your okay right?" "Get up!" I leaned down and touched my nose to his fur trying to tickle him if he was faking but I soon noticed the smell of blood I raised up tears formed in my eyes. Yugi was dead he had been killed "!"

My eyes shot open, I looked around and found I was back in the barn with everyone I looked beside me and yugi was sound asleep. "it was just a bad dream" I thought to myself, I was shaking badly after that dream there was no way I would get back to sleep I just laid there with my eyes away hoping that tomorrow would bring better times. I looked out the window it would be nice to not have to fight to just have one day where me and my friends could be ourselves and not have to worry about that other pack that is after yugi and the others.

The more I think about it the more I don't understand. Why do they want yugi, did they do something wrong? Was it just some stupid fight that they got into with that gang, no now that I think about it that can't be it there has to be a reason unless that pack just likes to fight, but that just doesn't seem like it's it either. I hope we find that out soon to. Maybe once we find out the reason why we can end this fighting between us and them.

I couldn't sleep so I got up and went outside to try to get some air. I wasn't got to go that far off not this late at night freya would kill me. Freya never let anyone go out this late because of the danger that we could run into. Now that I think about it that is how freya and me got into our first scrape.

[Flash back]

Freya and me where still young I was just a pup when I joined this pack. My parents were killed by the humans. Frey took care of me she was a few month older than me kiba was a day older than her. I played in the field with freya I started to run and she chases me. I ran faster excited and happy. I stopped for a minute to look behind me freya was going. I had lost her. I was getting nervous but it wasn't bad I was sure I could find my way out of the tall grass. I wondered around for at least an hour

I looked up it was looked like it was going to rain. I started back the way I came now I was scared I didn't like the sound of thunder. I ran faster but it seemed like I wasn't getting anywhere. I looked around then sat down again, I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. I was lost, I wanted to go home I wanted to play with joey and kiba and everyone. I looked up at the sky "Freya!," "freya where are you? I called and walked a little forward my vision was starting to do down a little cause it started raining it wasn't bad yet so I could still see I heard a howl I was so happy I thought maybe it was Joey or someone. I ran in the direction of the sound. I stopped when I saw a figure, "Freya?" "Is that you?" the wolf turned around an my smile faded it wasn't freya, or any of my friends.

The wolf grinned "what's a pup like you doing out here?" he started walking over to where I was I stepped back. 'I haven't had anything to eat for a while, if you are out here there must be more of you but you will do for a snack for now. I froze he was going to kill me? What did I do to him I tried to run but he was faster than me "Leave me alone" I screamed he bent down to my level and laughed in my face my anger grew I smacked him with my claws and messed up his nose he jumped back in pain and I made a run for it again, I thought maybe I could lose him in the grass .

I ran until I found a big rock sticking out of the ground I got under it for a little shelter. "Maybe he won't find me here" I hoped I started to cry again. I couldn't fight him he was bigger than me and freya and everyone else wasn't here to help me. I looked out the hole I saw two yellow eyes staring at me I screamed and went back deeper he started to scratch at the dirt to make the hole bigger. "LEAVE ME ALONE" I cried "FREYA SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed at the top of my voice, "no one is going to come for you your dead just accept it kid" at this point I thought he was right there was no one coming for me I was going to die. Just then the wolf pulled back I heard a howl. I poked my head out it was kiba he jumped on the wolf's back and was biting and clawing him. The wolf finally threw kiba off. Kiba growled at him and stood him ground. "Kiba!" I cried with excitement, I never thought I would see you again I thought to myself I stood beside him and we started a counter attack.

I lunged at the wolf and clawed his left eye. While kiba got his leg. "I'm tired of playing around" he hit kiba hard into the rock. I ran to his side "kiba, kiba please get up" the wolf smiled what will you do now kid your friend is gone, and your next" He lunged at me I stood my ground ready for whatever he was going to try. Just then a flash of lighting hit the ground and scared the wolf he jumped back and the rain got heavy. Freya was standing between us here eyes red with rage" YOU DARE ATTACK MY FRIENDS!i'LL SEE TO YOUR DEATH!" freya attacked him without mercy. I closed my eyes and snuggled up to kiba I just wanted it to be over, The wolf ran for his life "That's right, run you coward, don't let me ever see your face around here again!"

Freya turned to me and kiba her face had gone back to normal. I was still shaken she walked over to me and kiba "get under the rock we will have to stay there tonight I smiled glad to be alive.I helped get kiba under cover. I laid down next to freya, she looked down at me "promise me that next time you will wait for me?" I smiled "I promise"

[end of flash back]

I looked up at the sky the sun was starting to come up now freya was coming out of the barn "what's wrong couldn't sleep?" she asked as she sat down beside me "It's no big deal, just a nightmare" freya smiled "no matter how old you get your still like my little sister" I smiled "Your always my big sister" Freya looked up at the sunrise "it's so peaceful" I looked to her and back to the sunrise. "I wish it would stay this way." We sat there and watched the sun wake up while everyone else was asleep it was nice to be able to see the beauty of the world.


End file.
